


Remedy

by Vizell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Struggles, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizell/pseuds/Vizell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of beloved one drives Marinette to depression leaving her all alone to protect the Paris. Kwamis however can’t look at it any longer and decide that it is time to find new heroes to fight at Ladybug’s side. Will the new relations give back the light on Marinette’s horizon or will it all bring only more regrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of us all I wholeheartedly support LadyNoir/Adrinette and can't freaking wait to them get a clue of each others. But I have guilty pleasure crush on Nathanael... And Felix... And while being at work one night I tried to think of a story where everyone of them could have some part in Marinette's life. I'm not the most creative person but this is what I came up with, so just hear me out. And sorry for grammar errors.
> 
> Warning: Nasty surprise incoming right at the beginning.
> 
> P.S. Obviously don't own any of the characters. All the rights belong to Thomas Astruc.

The city had been set on fire, destruction and chaos spreading from multiple simultaneously opened voids all around the city of Paris. Hawk Moth had finally made the grand move that he had been planning for so long, making all the previous attempts look like mockery. And even though this grand attack had failed, things didn't look good.

Their trio was completely overthrown by such an act and all this was just to get their Miraculouses. Hurting hundreds of people, infecting anyone who had darkness in their mind and letting them work their magic around the city. Volpina had it bad for being overtaken by multiple infected which she had tried to lead away from the center.

Pained screams and cries echoed faintly from here and there. But the loudest of screams came out from Marinette Dupain-Chang. It wasn't a scream from physical pain or of the horror of the situation. No. The pain was deeper, much more deeper as her heart was shattering from it´s edges. It was all her fault. Tears rained down from her face dripping on the person on her lap. She brushed his blonde bangs off his eyes. He was frowning in obvious pain, blood dripping down his chin but still tryouts of a grin were present on his lips. As if he was trying to play it off. Chat… What have you done.

Her hand intervened with his pressing against the horrible wound on his chest, covered in blood that he was losing with every passing moment. And there was nothing she could do about it making her fall into despair even further. Oh why, why he had to be so stupid. Risking his life and for what? For her, for Paris. Even though the Ladybug that she is might agree with that but right now Marinette wholeheartedly wished to switch places with him. With a hoarse voice she let out loud sobs seeing no happy ending.

His trembling hand cupped her face and tried to wipe her tears away. Marinette immediately caught his palm, supporting it and leaning onto it despite the blood. It felt so gentle, loving that made her want to try and smile a little bit.

"Mari…" he trembled. "Please, just don't cry. You know I... don't know how to-" he inhaled sharply, " -how to handle you when…" He was cut short with a finger on his lips. Even though his quiet voice was barely audible, she heard him clearly.

"Shh… You shouldn't talk now. Soon we will get you help and you will be just fine…" Marinette smiled through her tears, voice laced with hope and optimism that shouldn't even be possible with everything that is happening.

Chat gave her a longing sympathetic smile and groaned once again. His consciousness was getting hazy; eyelids too heavy to keep them open. He tried to turn his head to his side guiding his girl's attention where a pair of bright red earrings rested. He had gotten them back. Back from the wicked man who now had ran away tail between his legs… But not completely defeated. However the price was high, but he was willing to pay it for her.

"Mademoiselle, could you please show me your magic. I'm sure it will help me as well…" He tried his best to sound like he did while teasing and flirting with Ladybug, the dame of his heart. A dim shine twinkled in her blue eyes remembering the peaceful times. After giving him long look she grabbed the jewelries but before standing up, leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"You better keep your eyes on me then, stray." Marinette gently put his head down on the ground and then stood up ears once again pierced.

"Tikki, transform me!" In a moment Ladybug was standing upon Chat ready to heal and repair the destruction left behind by Hawk Moth. The area was incredibly large and something like this will take a huge toll on Tikki. But her tiny voice in Marinette's head convinced that there is nothing to worry about.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled as her yo-yo soared up in the skies, freeing the huge amount of magic-touched ladybugs all across the city. They flew through every akumatized soul, banishing black butterflies and leaving victims clueless about what had just happened. The architecture was repaired and fires put down bringing the rightful darkness of late evening upon Paris. Some cheers of joy filled the air as wounded citizens found themselves being alright once again. The city was once again saved.

Panting heavily Ladybug caught her gadget and dropped her transformation immediately. Kwami flew out from her earring, landing in her palms. The poor little one was barely breathing, exhausted to say the very least. But Marinette just placed her carefully in her bag and darted back to Chat's side.

He was clean from any blood and the black leather suit looked as if it was new, but his face showed that there had been no improvement for his condition. Marinette felt all of her blood leave her face when she dropped on her knees next to him. Crawling upon his barely breathing body she cupped his face, hoping that he would open his eyes behind the mask.

"Hey, Chat… It's time to wake up. I did as you asked, so..." She didn't manage to finish for Chat began to lose his transformation, magic peeling off his suit quickly leaving the young man before her. When the mask disappeared and his hairdo changed back into the carefully styled one Plagg flew out stopping right next to the girl's face. His usual, sneaky grin was nowhere to be seen and instead a small tear ran down his dark face. He shook his head.

Marinette's eyes widened staring at the cat kwami in utter disbelief. _No way_. He had to be pulling a prank like he usually did. She had just brought back everyone and everything back to its original condition, then why wasn't he opening his eyes. Her ears began to ring as she could hear nothing but her heartbeat that slowed its rhythm to the critical. Marinette's eyes dropped tears to his face once again, overflowing. She wanted to breath out his name but she couldn't find her voice. _Please…_

His brows jerked slightly as gray eyes peered open a little bit, searching for his mademoiselle. She was right in front of him and his lip tried to twitch upwards. Marinette immediately threw her hands around his neck. Hugging as well as she could she buried her face in his neck.

"Good girl… You always manage to amaze me…" His breath hitched. The blond really wanted to pet her on the head but his arm didn't listen to him. And so didn't any other part of his body either.

"I'm sorry Mari-" he coughed once again. The wound was back and began to paint a big scarlet rose on his clothes. This was his end. "-looks like I won't be able to stay by your side forever as I pledged."

"No! No please, don't say that!" she refused to listen for his words. "We promised that…!"

"Marinette." his voice cut through her trembling, serious as much as he could be. She quickly jerked up to look into his eyes. "Promise me that you will move on…" The word's added a new crack in her heart as she fought the urge to wail out loud. But it wasn't the moment. She looked up into the night sky to hide her expression.

It was too much for her to handle. They had just grown closer to each other, their spring was supposed to last longer, blooming into something big and wonderful. After overcoming the fear of revealing each other and the struggles to hide their relationship from their closest ones, this wasn't the end that she hoped for. He made her forget everyone else in this entire world in the same way that she did to him. But the world was taking him away.

"Mari…" He whispered sweetly and she dropped her gaze back at him. He was leaving her. The last thing she could do was say the farewell with a smile so he could go in peace. So she smiled at him, the smile full of pain but still warm and honest. He closed his eyes, pleased with what he saw. "I love you Marinette... My Ladybug."

The words struck her, making her exhausted head spin. With a pushed out giggle she bend down to his lip whispering "I know, Felix. I will always love you too..." sealing their lips together. The kiss was light yet Marinette put all her feelings in it. All the words that she didn't dare to say to him, the feeling that she didn't have chance yet to express. All of her love. _Please don't go, don't leave me now. How you expect me to go on alone?_ Hot tears ran down her face. The blonde responded to her, feeling her up with every inch of his mouth sending electric impulses all across her system. _I love you. Only you. No one but you._

Soon his lips slowed down, becoming lazier and lazier before completely stopping. Marinette gritted her teeth sobs finally escaping her throat as she pressed their foreheads together. Then the cry grew louder and louder before finally a scream of shattered heart broke free. No one was there to see them, to hear her cry so Marinette let it all out hugging the still warm but now lifeless body.

_Felix! Felix…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan-dan-daa... It wasn't Adrien!
> 
> Hello once again. There are most likely some of you who have no clue who Felix or Volpina are. There are articles about them in ML-wikia but in short:
> 
> -Felix was a rudimentary version of the main male character and Chat Noir for this show back from promotion video in 2012. However he was replaced by Adrien to the official show and scrapped after. Recommend to check "Miraculous ladybug PV" in Youtube to get a picture of him.
> 
> -Volpina is a possible future Miraculous holder. There have been sneak peak and other references to this fox like girl, but it hasn't been proven yet. But in this fic, she is the holder of orange Miraculous.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has moved on with her life but the tragic memories still keeps haunting, forcing her to isolate herself into own shell. However the people around her are still present and worrying too much about her. So maybe it is time to open her eyes and take a look around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are getting started. This will be a multi-chapter story but still not sure how long. I have the base story cleared out but how long will it take to get there, I'm not sure. Meant to upload this with prologue together but found some problems and it took rest over the night to fix it... Sadly I'm a really slow writer plus I run my texts through my friends (thnx Jinna) to check my spelling. That's why I won't have any update schedule. Going with my own flow on this one.
> 
> But yeah, hope that those who come across this find it at least somehow interesting. Starting slow...

Previously:

_Soon his lips slowed down, becoming lazier and lazier before completely stopping. Marinette gritted her teeth sobs finally escaping her throat as she pressed their foreheads together. Then the cry grew louder and louder before finally a scream of shattered heart broke free. No one was there to see them, to hear her cry so Marinette let it all out hugging the still warm but now lifeless body._

_Felix! Felix…_

* * *

"Felix…" the name dropped from Marinette's lips as the girl slowly opened her slightly wet eyes. _Again…_ She sat up her top's strap falling down from her shoulder. Her sleepy gaze drifted to the alarm clock that was quietly counting down the time of the early morning. Too early once again. But much better already compared to some time ago. At least now she managed get some sleep. Wishing to get away from her dreams she swung out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Passing by her table the black ribbon and a few framed photos caught her eye, even though she tried to avoid doing so. Clicking her tongue she hurried out and closed the door behind her. This startled three kwamis who all peered behind her. With a sigh one by one they slowly soared up in the air and glided to the pictures that were full of happy memories.

"It's been half a year now, but she is still haunted by that day…" Plagg murmured looking at strips of framed photo booth picture series of Felix and Marinette together. His previous owner was all awkward in most of the shots. It was from one of their first dates and it was a pure miracle that she managed to drag him into that machine. She even made him blush. The cat kwami snickered but then went quiet again. It was hard to believe that his chosen one was once again gone. No matter how many he had lost already, it was always really painful.

"Yeah… It has hit her rather hard." Tikki voiced quietly. Calm nights had been finally coming back little by little. Right after the night of burning Paris, depression had taken over Marinette, making falling asleep difficult. And when she managed to do so pictures of a dying Felix haunted her back to awakeness. Marinette was burning herself down pretending to be ok at home and college, in that she surprisingly got in during all this mess. Her friend, Alya, was at her side all the time and could sense there was something wrong. But she couldn't tell her, brushing it off as stress and trauma from the incident. No one had known about _them_ … No one but Volpina.

Fox kwami, Lici, fiddled with it's tail, eyeing the picture of the trio. "I'm impressed that she even had the will to continue being Ladybug…" she said. Marinette was strong. After a short time period she had found strength to step out in the night of Paris once again, now all alone just to make sure everything was as it's supposed to be. Compared to her chosen one… Her girl couldn't handle all of the consequences and death of their teammate Felix, accusing Marinette for it. Broken down and without any will to continue she handed out her Miraculous with all of the memories to her kwami then walking away from their lives. It left a bitter feeling for everyone. But Marinette didn't blame her, and even told her that she understood everything.

"Of course she continued. It was Felix's last wish after all!" Plagg chipped. He then slapped his paws over his mouth staying quiet for a moment, listening if the girl was inside of the hearing range. Silent sound of running water echoed through corridors so the cat let out his breath. The red and orange kwamis glared at him. Mentioning Felix in anyway was pretty much risky business in this room, so they tried to leave it out unless Marinette was the one to start the conversation. But sadly she had become really quiet. She lived her life pretty much on autopilot, mourning. "We know… But as we can see it isn't that simple." Tikki added. "It pains me to see her like this. If something doesn't change I'm afraid we will be losing her too…" Her voice was shaking even with just a simple thought about it. The other two nodded.

"You are worrying too much, guys…" a tired voice interrupted their train of thought. Kwamis snapped their head to the source of the voice to see Marinette standing in the door frame, fresh from a shower. "Good morning, Marinette!" they singed and she just nodded back at them. In her hands she held a tray with a cup of tea for herself and a plate full of different treats. They cheered up. She walked past the table just to sit back on her bed placing her load next to her. Quickly her friends were by her side attacking their favorite sides of the plate. Plagg grabbed the cheese, Tikki went for a cookie and Lici enjoyed her berries. The little ones made her smile. Even though it was barely noticeable, but still honest. She sipped on her tea after biting on the homemade croissant even though she didn't feel like it. Tikki was forcing her to it and would start a long preach on how she had to take care of herself despite everything. Running around as Ladybug is energy consuming so the red kwami made the girl promise her not to neglect her health.

Marinette has been patrolling all alone and of course fighting too, trying to avoid any interactions with peaceful civilians. Ladybug was now rarely seen and Chat Noir and Volpina disappeared completely giving the reasons to rumors to spread all over the internet. Especially after they were presented with titles from Mayor Bourgeois for their doings, but of course no one showed up to receive them. She alone just couldn't. Marinette didn't care what they wrote and thought about Ladybug. Even when her best friend complained during the lunch breaks of lack of content to her blog she let it pass through her ears just nodding when it sounded like Alya was waiting for a response. Aah… Marinette would like to punch herself for being so passive around her but she knew that even if she did so, nothing would change. She shook her head and took another sip. Maybe it's time to change it?

When she was finished she dressed up, getting herself ready to leave. Not minding leaving too early she opened her bag so the kwamis would hop in. After they did so she picked up her keys and looked around the room. Eyes drifted on the picture of Felix Agreste and after a moment of looking in his gray eyes she turned away and walked out locking the door behind her then hitting the street.

Marinette had moved in her own appartement after finishing high-school. It was better that way for every one. During high-school she was full of life and inspiration leading her to create multiple incredible designs. Mostly while thinking about a certain guy. When the situation happened she managed to sell them for a surprisingly good price earning enough. Good luck had worked out here, she guessed. Marinette didn't want her parents to see her like this and lying would be impossible to maintain for it brought even more pain to her. Plus it gave her friends more freedom to fly around and her to lead Ladybug's life. The apartment wasn't far from her family's bakery so she visited them as much as she could, to keep them less suspicious.

Marinette walked past the still closed cafes and boutiques eyes gliding from one window to another with no particular interest. It was still too early so no wonder. The quiet street was surprisingly pleasing to her, some other early birds passing her by with their own hurries. Main streets were busy for sure already but going through the smaller alleys has become her habit. Less people to avoid. In no time she was at the steps of the huge educational infrastructure that prepares youngsters for different artistic paths in their life. She tightened the grip on the strap of her bag.

The things weren't going too well. Designing didn't feel as passionate and fun as it used to… nothing felt. She barely managed to pass her path related projects for her sketches lacking any life and individuality. With common lectures she had Alya to back her up but it made her only feel guilty for relying on her so much when she had her own photography studies to do. With a shake of her head she entered the building and understood she had no clue where she was supposed to go. Digging through her bag she accidently pulled on Lici's tail making small fox squeeze out loud. Thankfully there was no one to witness it so she just apologized and pulled out her schedule.

The new period was beginning today and so she ran her eyes across the paper, looking for a right place and time. Looks like today she will be starting with Alya. She let out pleased huff and headed down the corridor to look for the right auditorium. Luckily, she found it rather quickly and tugged on it's door's knob. It gave in letting Marinette to walk in empty room. Silent was all that greeted her but that didn't bother her so she went up the stairs few roads looking for a suitable place, but not the back of the class. Somewhere in the middle will do.

As Marinette found herself good spot she placed the bag next to her, reserving spot for Alya. There was plenty of time to kill so soon there was notebook open before her and pencil in her hand. Without thinking she let the sharp point run across the paper making shapes and figures that soon created familiar picture to her. Three kwamis sleeping peacefully together on a big pillow. She lifted her pen, glanced at her bag and back to the picture; sad smile spreaded on her lips. These guys were worried of her… Most likely even more than they let it show. Marinette frowned. Maybe it was really time to lift her chin up already and stop pretending. It was what he wished for too. The earth has taken him and no power in the world is able to bring him back. Felix for sure would be more than furious if she would join him so soon. But still…

A wet spots appeared on her drawing. It's been long since she cried last time for she had bailed out everything she had in her after funeral. But saying goodbye once again…

Suddenly her vision was invaded by a hand, pushing her a handkerchief. Marinette flinched in surprise, blinking at the white piece of cloth then turning her head to face the owner of said hand. Before her was standing red haired young man who clearly had troubles looking straight into her eyes. A faint blush painted his face… Well on the part that wasn't covered with long bangs. Marinette just stared at him, not knowing him neither understanding what he expected from her.

"Umm… You look like you need it," he peered at her just to look away again.

"Ah! Yeah.. Um… Thanks." Her hand rose up to take the offering accepting it from his slightly bigger hand, fingers brushing against his warm ones. Man pulled his hand away quickly but stood still on his place watching as Marinette wiped of her tears. Uncomfortable silence only boosted the embarrassment that she felt.

"I'm sorry that you caught me like this…" She said quietly eyes on her tearstained sketch. Yeah, the new page of her life was starting with an impressive mess. The man jerked slightly looking around the empty auditorium. They were all alone and he sighed out with relief.  
"D-don't worry. I won't tell anyone," his voice was about to give in but he managed to keep it up till the end. Marinette let out small laughter. How generous of him.

"Thank you," she looked up to him with a smile catching his stare this time. The red head's eyes were wide and blushing seemed to get even more intense. His teal colored irises caught her attention. That shade reminded her of a clear sea, mesmerizing her with the beauty. He looked away and Marinette blinked few times looking away too. "Um… Sorry about hankerchief. If it's okay I will return it after washing it," she asked while folding the plain white piece of cloth.

"There is no need! You can keep it!" the man quickly responded, slightly stunning Marinette.

"Oh! Okay then. Thank you," She thanked him but then understood that she had no clue who she was addressing. She turned to face him again, to ask what was his name, but was interrupted by loud voice of Alya.

"Marinette! I just knew that you will be early once again!" She had just walked in through the door smart phone firmly in her palm. Marinette mounted her "hi" waving weakly and was about to ask the man what she intended but he wasn't there anymore. She looked behind her just to see his tall frame furthering to the back of the room. The moment left slight bitter aftertaste in her mouth but her attention was soon overtaken by her one and only best friend.  
"Thanks for keeping me a spot! Though there is more than plenty still free…" She placed herself next to Marinette glancing over her shoulder to the lonely man at the back. "Did I interrupt something?" Alya asked quietly.

"No! He just… wished me good morning," Marinette made up a small lie and was amazed how well she managed to pull it out for brunette, her buying it without further questioning. Dropping the subject meant that she had no chance to ask her now, who the redhead is, since without a doubt Alya knows. Well, it will have to wait, for now.

As Alya went through her bag looking for correct book, Marinette did the same, hiding sketch of the kwamis in the process. The brunette was quiet for a moment then sharply turned in her friend's direction.

"Marinette! I know you have been really 'busy' since the start of the college and been ditching all the parties! But today there is one guy's birthday that Nino is organizing and hoped that everyone would come and their friends and you really need fresh air so…" Alya bursted out with her explanations talking way too quickly but Marinette managed get the point. She wanted automatically just refuse coming up with some too used excuse once again. Her lips parted ready to turn the idea down but instead she shut her mouth again instead. Maybe this is the turn that she needed, her chance. Even if she had gotten used to her grumpy style she well knew that it wasn't her. Plus she had tortured her closest ones with worries for far too long. Marinette bit on her lip. With a sharp nod of approval for her intention, she decided to take up the offer.

"Okay… When and where it is?"

"No you don't understand! Loner style doesn't… Huh?" the brunette snapped out of her monologue eyes wide with pure surprise. It seemed that she didn't believe that she heard her friend correctly so Marinette repeated.

"I will come, but when and where?"

Alya's eyes lighted up with abnormal shine as she cheered out loudly and threw her hands around other girl's neck bringing her face to her chest, crushing her in uncomfortable hug. Looks like the joy didn't have any boundaries.

"Yes, yes, YES! I was about to lose my hope with you!" Girl's grip tightened little more feeling more like a punishment for a moment. Marinette had to tap girl's back few time before she managed to get free, chuckling nervously at her reaction.

"So, tonight at six in the gymnasium. We got permission to organize it as we want with promise to return it in original state before tomorrow morning. But don't worry, boys will be handling it so there is no need for us to lend our hands. So after lectures are done, we are going to your place, getting you…" she paused looking Marinette up from head to toes, unimpressed, "...dressed up and head back here. And no, I don't trust you to go alone. You will end up ditching this again!"

A slight panic ran through back of Marinette's mind. The pictures. If Alya will be coming over there she might come up with some questions that she didn't feel like answering at all. Running through few ideas she voiced the best one. "Okay, you win. But you will have to wait for a moment before I let you in. There is horrible mess in my room that will embarrass me to end of my days if you see it."

The brunette's brows darted up, clearly surprised. But then just smiled and nodded in agreement. Marinette has always thrown some weird excuses here and there during the high-school years but looks like her long silence during this half of year had made her forget them. The joy of realization fired her up again launching herself this time in Marinette's embrace. "AH! This is the girl I have been missing so much! Where have you been, mon cheri?"

"Having one long hibernation period!" Marinette's hand ran through Alya's brunette locks, messing them up on purpose making her detach from her friend immediately while complaining about her doings. Raven haired girl let herself laugh over her small victory. With a smile still present on her lips she sighed after calming down. Oh how she had missed this feeling of warmth that spread in her chest bringing her to life. The hint of guilt peaked at some point but from now on she decided to not let it rule the mood. Of course it won't change at snap of the fingers! But, it won't change without trying.

The friends went on with small, more quiet, chit chat while other students started to fill the room. Suddenly Alya cut on her theorizing about passivity of Parisian heroes and tapped on Marinette's shoulder hinting her to look in direction of just entered pair of friends. The other she recognized as Nino, one of rare people she knew here. He was always present as far as she remembered back from their high school days listening to his music way too loudly through his headphones. But he was really nice and friendly towards them, even hung out with the girls from time to time. The other one was way too handsome for his own good. Blonde with sharp features and clearly well kept body condition based on his wide shoulders. He looked painfully familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"And here is the hero of the day," Alya whispered pushing her friend on the shoulder. "Adrien Agreste, the raising model, son of famous designer Gabriel Agreste and one hell of a hottie! And ' _Great pal_ ' according to Nino! It's his birthday party we are going to tonight~" the brunette chipped in excitement.

Marinette would have wondered why the other girl was so excited if shock hadn't washed all over her. Yes, she had seen posters of him with corner of the eye here and there but it's not from she knows him. He is _his_ little brother. Felix had shown her his family pictures Adrien of course being present in them but he didn't like to talk much about him. They hadn't met face to face, but Marinette was worried if it was him who saw her _that one night_. And now she had promised to come to celebrate in his name with no way out.

Alya grinned at her stunned face, interpreting it completely wrong. "What? Is this love from a first sight? You have always been into a blondies if I remember right," she chuckled and Marinette nodded on autopilot. Her eyes followed the duo who were walking up the stairs and stopped just before passing them.

"'Sup girls! Things going well?" Nino greeted them winking at Alya with his regular smile. The said girl winked back. "Yeah! We are going out tonight. Finally in ages!" Marinette was nudged to respond too but all she managed to do was nod with eyes dropping to her lap.

"This is my bro Adrien by the way! Mind if we sit in front of you?" The pair of places right in front of them was to Marinette's horror free and Alya quickly gave them her blessing. The girl kept her mouth shut, biting on her lip. This new page of her life was sure wrinkly and hard to write on.

"Thanks! Nice to meet you both," Adrien raised his hand in greeting, giving them a smile. That however reminded Marinette of another oh-so-loved smile, being so similar. The blush crept to her face without warning when she nodded at the blond. When they sat down switching attention to their own matters, she finally let out the breath that she had been keeping in. The events were totally going against her. Creepy laugh made her goosebumps crawl down her spine forcing her to look at her friend.

"Awww look at you! All red and flushed~" Alya cooed like she was her mother. "Now aren't you lucky that we have a party to attend today?" She hinted, not mentioning any crucial points in case boys would hear them. Marinette huffed blowing some of the bangs back at their place. And what she was expected to answer on that.

"I guess so…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it down here! Wow, thanks! ^^
> 
> Then to clarify some possible questions:
> 
> -It has been about half a year since events that we saw in the prologue. Marinette was back then at the end of her third high school year and as time had passed she got into college and has been studying there for some time. So they are all older.  
> -Not all the classmates that we know from the show were with her in the same high school but they will appear in college as completely new people to her. Alya and Nino being exceptions.  
> -Plagg and Lici live with Marinette and take care of their own Miraculouses since they don't have chosen ones/ holders at this moment.  
> -Lici is pretty much OC orange kwami that I came up with since we still don't know Volpina's story. Even when the canon one will show up, I will be sticking with her.  
> \- Adrien is Felix's little brother. Yeah... Really creative. It will have a part in this story though, hopefully.
> 
> TBC.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets dragged to Adrien's surprise birthday party by Alya and is hoping for not getting too involved. But the situations push form conversation to another until the uninvited quest show's up and sets up completely new mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to write and will take another one to write next one. Though it's half written already if anybody is interested. There is other one-shot that is taking my concentration away... 'cause Nathanette trash woop woop! But I didn't mention that.  
> Once again thanks for Jinna to reading through this and correcting my worse errors. There still might be some so sorry for them.

Previously:

_"Awww look at you! All red and flushed~" Alya cooed like she was her mother. "Now aren't you lucky that we have a party to attend today?" She hinted, not mentioning any crucial points in case boys would hear them. Marinette huffed blowing some of the bangs back at their place. And what she was expected to answer on that._

_"I think so…"_

* * *

"I never would have imagined that finding an outfit for you would be so hard!" Alya and Marinette were now walking back to the college building, slightly late from appointed meeting time. The raven haired girl tried her best to keep up with her friends nearly running phase, which wasn't as easy as she remembered with heels on. They weren't even that high! She hoped that she will get used to them during the evening.

"It's not my fault that all your picked combos felt like too much…" She huffed right behind Alya to what brunette groaned. Marinette couldn't understand what her friend was up to. She herself had her pretty much casual outfit. Well maybe little bit fancier one than every other day but nothing like what she tried to make her wear. "Why were you even trying to dress me up?"

Since beginning of the year Marinette had favored more simple and plain clothes. Easy to move and easy to miss in the crowd. But now Alya had dug through her whole closet digging up some pieces back from senior year of high school and dresses that she had made on her free time. They were flashy and light colored, something that Marinette hadn't been feeling like in a while, so no wonder that it surprised her to see that she still owned them. After long debating the result was that the raven haired girl was now walking in light pink jeans, white blouse with some rare pattern of flowers, hidden under jeans jacket. Oh she felt like old days.

"Just because you needed more color in that dark themed appearance of yours. Plus how are you supposed to impress him otherwise?" Alya chuckled still looking right in front of her. On this note both girls eyes went wide. The brunette pursed her lips tightly together but Marinette got that and sprinted little bit to be on the same line with her friend, eyes now glaring at her.

"Who I'm supposed to impress?" she asked notes of irritation lingering in her voice. Now that she thought about it Alya was trying to dress up her as some kind of doll back at her home, even volunteered to give her make up which Marinette refused. She has never fancied too much make up and could only imagine what her friend would have done to her if she gave her the chance.

Alya grinned and glanced calmly at the raven haired beauty who was patiently waiting for her answer. "Well how about everybody," girl winked and sprinted few meters away in pretending to escape.

With a sigh Marinette slowed down her phase to the comfortable one, not feeling like joking or playing. Alya was up to something and was hiding it bringing up some doubt to why she really wanted to bring her friend to the surprise celebration. Alya noticed the change in the mood and stopped to wait for Marinette to get to her so they would once again walk side by side. With a sigh she threw her hand over the girl's shoulder bringing her closer.

"Listen, you don't have to impress anyone or act something that you are not. It just that I'm worried about you, who literally doesn't know anyone at college expect the people who came from same high school. Nino had told me that Adrien has a same problem so this party is pretty much just get together with everyone, chance for you both…" she cut it short humming, trying to choose correct words.

"To get us out of our shells?" Marinette threw her suggestion to which Alya slowly nodded agreeing.

"Pretty much…"

Marinette looked up in her friend's eyes for a long moment then just dropped her head shaking off all the doubt that she had. In the end Alya was just worried, just as she had been for many times when the other girl was down. It's just she had her own ways, and liked to make surprises. A faint smile crawled on her lips as she pushed away taking few jump steps forward looking over her shoulder.

"Come on, turtle! We are late, aren't we?" Marinette taunted in calm voice.

It takes more than a moment for Alya to lit up and join her dear bestie on their journey that seemed to be stretching for too long.

* * *

The gymnasium was completely transformed from what Marinette remembered. It was made to look like a club. The lights were set to give a dim setting while some more brighter light were dancing around the room randomly. Nino was hustling around the dj table looking up the setting and checking out his programs on the laptop. There was clean area that was clearly meant for dancing but there were also some high tables standing near the edges and the back of the room. But the most shocking thing was that someone managed to put up a whole bar counter. People had already filled the room making it look like it was pretty full, conversations going here and there. However one particular female commanding voice was heard through all of the hall, ordering some poor boy to move her table so it wouldn't be hit by a spotlight all the time, blinding her. Alya led them to the back of the room as Marinette kept gaping at all of the arrangement looking for source of the quite annoying voice.

"It's Chloe, the mayor's daughter. She acts all high and mighty but you would prefer to be on her good side. Most of the things that you see here is brought by her," the brunette leaned to say it frown present on her face. Marinette of course knew the girl. She just had no clue that she was in same college. There had been more than one time that she had to save said blonde in the past as Ladybug for her to be some kind of trouble magnet. Many infected wanted some kind of revenge. Well, it really sounds that she isn't the sweetest person. Alya pointed her finger in direction of the rich girl, dressed according to latest trends, who was fiercely explaining something to tall muscular man in a red football jacket. Even when she seemed to be twice as smaller than him, he was completely overtaken by her rant. Poor him.

While Marinette continued to observe surroundings and people Alya was texting on her phone before putting it down and nodding. "Okay! Nino said that Adrien will be arriving in few minutes. We will be cutting all the lights and when he comes in we jump scare him. He will announce about it right now..."

Marinette sighed but nodded anyway. And as Alya had said soon Nino's voice echoed from speakers and the lights were cut off. In pure silence there were few snickers and whispers that were quickly silenced with sharp 'shush'. Also someone was clever enough to take out their phone and start browsing giving away their positions immediately. Marinette felt like facepalming but she was afraid that the sound would be too loud.

After the moments that felt like forever, the door was opened letting in some light from a hallway.

"Umm… Nino? Where are you?" Adrien's voice echoed.

Then the lights, all the lights were switched on revealing the crowd of students who screamed 'Surprise!' in one voice that was followed up with loud round of applause. The poor model was clearly stunned and just stared at everyone, gaping. Only when Nino came up to him to give him a hug he was able to shake it off and started laughing. The people rushed to Adrien's side to congratulate him and even give presents. It was logical to assume that those were potential fangirls.

"C'mon, Marinette! Let's say hi to him," Alya tugged on Marinette's arm trying to guide her into the mass of people. But the raven haired girl gently slided her arm out of her grasp shaking her head.

"It's too crowded. I will do it later," she promised while smiling at the brunette. Alya just rolled her eyes but nodded walking back to her side.

"Okay. But I will go and get us something to drink then. Any preferences?"

"Mineral water would be perfect," she stated making Alya growl. "Thank you, Alya," she added not giving her friend any chance to complain on how she was supposed to take everything out of this and so on. There was no way she would risk being tipsy in case she would be needed as Ladybug. Of course there has been no akumatized attacks since grand fire but small criminals and other hooligans were always ready to act. Not to mention that it was Monday evening…

It didn't take much time before Alya was back with two glasses in her both hands. She gave the clear drink to Marinette and kept the cider to herself. The girl glared suspiciously at her own glass switching glances to her friend who was calmly drinking from her own glass.

Alya caught her eyes and lifted one brow. "Please... You don't really believe that I would play such a prank on you?"

Marinette struggled for a moment but then lifted the glass to her lips taking a sip. After tasting it out she sighed with relief and took proper gulp. Alya watched her doing that with utter disappointment in her eyes.

"Darling… You are breaking my heart." Marinette placed her glass back to the table and glanced at her.

"Well after all the 'supposed to impress' things…" Marinette stretched out. To that Alya could only lift both of her palms up, surrendering.

"Point taken," Alya agreed and they both chuckled.

The girls went on, chatting about this and that while music on the background started to become louder. Nino was getting into the jam. Marinette couldn't complain about his track choices and mixes for them being quite catchy and she could feel how Alya was agreeing with her, her feet tapping in the beat of the music. It didn't take long for the brunette try to get Marinette to dance with her. This time it wasn't so easy to get away with ditching Alya, her managing to drag her away from their table. Going through the crowd was surprisingly easy. Well maybe because the brunette was making the way like and train. Marinette gave in and now followed her more willingly.

Soon they were in the middle of the mass of the people swinging in the rhythm of the music. Alya was clearly enjoying herself cheering time to time while throwing her hands in the air. Marinette in order tried her best to enjoy too but found it harder with every accidental push she received. Somehow they drifted to the front of the mixing table where Nino was hands full of work. When he noticed them he smiled and showed them to come over. This was perfect moment for Marinette to escape so she stopped her friend, leaning closer to her ear.

"I will be near the counter," she said loud enough to her to hear and headed to the bar. She was glad for not feeling any hand stopping her so with agile maneuvering she was soon at her destination. The girl in charge of bar spotted her immediately and leaned over to hear her order.

"Mineral water, please."

With an nod the bartender placed the glass with just poured in water before her then went straight to the next just arrived 'customer'. Marinette didn't feel like occupying the space on the counter so with glass in her hand she found free spot near one of the walls and leaned against it finding it oddly relaxing. As cool glass touched her lips she felt pleasing shiver go down her spine giving her some refreshed feeling. With a smile she couldn't do more than look around as people were hanging out, having fun. Somewhere deep in her mind there was little voice that was trying to push her to approach someone, listen for Alya's wishes, but she could find enough will to do so. Trying to dance was good enough for today.

"Don't feel like dancing?" somehow familiar voice asked right next to her. Marinette shook her head but didn't look at the interlocutor just yet. He sighed as if agreeing. "Yeah, pretty much the same…"

"Well then there is two of us," Marinette chuckled and turned her head to face the guy who had initiated the conversation and went silent, eyes widening. Adrien, the hero of the party, had also retreated aside and was leaning to the wall right next to her with one of his shoulders. His eyes fixated somewhere far, in direction of dj table but when the girl had gone silent they glided down to her, locking in with the bright blue ones. In a silent moment he blinked few time before speaking up again.

"Hey, you are Alya's friend right? The one who was sitting behind me this morning," he remembered her pointing at her, but not in offending way. When still gaping raven head slowly nodded he flashed small smile and offered his hand.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Adrien Agreste, a freshman," he told her now waiting for her to take the turn. He gave out pretty modest and nice feeling, not bragging about his achievements or roots. But of course it was just first impression but in the girl's ears it sounded pretty pleasing. Pretty different compared to him.

After second of struggle and switching her gaze between him and his outstretched hand she took it giving it light squeeze.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm freshman too," she tried to smile back.

When the blond heard her whole name his hand stiffened and now his eyes were wide.

"Dupain-Cheng?" he repeated, ensuring that he had heard her correctly. A sudden panic was about to overtake Marinette. Did he know her; recognize her after all. Had Felix told about her despite all the promises he had with her. She was ready to pull her hand away when Adrien beamed at her with new smile.

"You were the one who designed the pigeon collection! I had modeled in one of your outfits little while ago," the young man remembered clearly a pleasing memory. "I really liked your design. Never would have guessed that such a skilled designer was just a student as myself," he went on with praising her work that she had to ponder before being able to connect the dots.

Looks like one of the design sets that she managed to sell out ended up to one of the fashion houses that had contact with said model. She however didn't expect that Adrien would remember or even know name of the designer behind his outfits. And the fact that he knew this particular one, and even liked it… This hit the girl quite hard, triggering intensive blush all over her cheeks. As if it wasn't warm enough already.

"T-thank you…" Marinette stutter now having a trouble looking up at him.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She looked up from under her lashes, peering at the blond who had slightly concerned look on his face.

"I really mean it," Adrein added.

She couldn't contain her giggle. "Don't worry, I believe you. It's just really surprising to hear."

Adrien sighed out letting his hand slip away from her shoulder. "Sorry… I just thought that I said something wrong."

Marinette just waved her hand telling him that it was alright and new awkward silence took place between them. Nervously, the designer took a sip from her nearly empty glass. Somehow she felt like being on the needles in his presence, being afraid to tell something she isn't supposed to or in the worst case reveal herself.

She unintentionally tried to find the similarities in the man's features but so far she was better at noticing what was completely different. Adrien gave out the brightness, wore trendy outfits, and was more or less outgoing despite all the modesty. From the photo shoots that Alya had shown her back at her home she could tell that he was talented and was able to adapt in… different situations. Some photos Marinette categorized as very brave. She chuckled. Yeah, compared to how she had to run after Felix, trying get through all his barriers.

"Hmm?" Adrien darted his brows as he heard the girl's giggle. Marinette snapped back to the earth trying quickly come up with something to say.

"Um… Emr… You like the party?" she blurted out. The young man glanced to into the crowd again and smiled with too little enthusiasm.

"Well… It's a nice surprise, but I would have preferred less people. This kind of happenings are pretty tiring," he told her honestly. Marinette looked at him slightly worried. Looks like he was maintaining the fake enjoyment after all. She felt suddenly bad for him and said "I'm sorry," quietly.

Adrien snapped his head in her direction, not expecting hearing her apologizing. "No! It's not your fault, or anyone else's! This was organized with best intents, I know it. But it's just with all the work and college I would prefer relaxing instead of this," Adrien explained letting his head drop down as if he was guilty for something.

Marinette smiled at him. He is honest.

"It's okay to want to have time to yourself. Especially in a day like this," she said then gasped realizing what this was all about. With a hustle she added, "Happy birthday, by the way."

Adrien straightened up, letting light laugh escape his lips. He was looking at Marinette once again. "Thanks. Now that I think about it, I got tweeted few moments before coming here from Chloe something about waiting for the birthday boy to arrive… Somehow I completely missed that." Now he was laughing nervously hand scratching back of his head.

Marinette's face went long as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Chloe had messaged HIM about about their surprise. She couldn't guess was it intentional or not. The urge to roll the eyes was too great but she managed to surpass it, closing her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you were too obvious to miss it…" She blurted without thinking.

"What?" Adrien said as if asking her to repeat for not hearing it from a first time. Marinette hesitated and bit on her lip. How she managed to say something like that? It didn't sound like what she intended it to be.

"I mean, I'm glad that we managed to surprise you anyway! Like… Even though you might have guessed about it…" She tried to correct herself but in own opinion it sounded pretty lame. She rarely messed up like this, so why now of all of the times. It felt like history was repeating itself.

The conversation died between them for a few moments. Marinette didn't have guts to look at him and kind of wished he would ditch her for being rude. The laugh pierced her ears and she slowly peered at the blond. He had hid his mouth behind a knuckle and after calming down looked at the nervous girl.

"There is no need to be so nervous. It would take much more than that to offend me," he told her with amused smile on his lips. At this note Marinette felt her heart skip a beat and warmth rising to her face once again. Watching him for a millisecond in awe she quickly turned her eyes away.

_Wh-what is happening?_ She hid her face in her palms. Marinette was shocked by such reaction from herself. _Must be just imagination. Yeah, imagination_ , she nodded. Adrien was about to ask her something when he was called out.

"Adrien, there you are~ Hey, out of my way!" the loud blonde was heading in their direction through the crowd, pushing the students out for her way. It amazed Marinette how the girl managed to switch from sweet to furious in matter of second.

"Speaking of the devil…" Adrien murmured, frowning slightly.

Chloe was getting closer and somehow the blond's voice hinted that he wasn't really hoping for her to find him. Not that Marinette could blame him. Soon miss Bourgeois was standing in front of them, sweeping her long ponytail back with flick of her wrist, huffing in annoyed way. But the very next moment she was beaming with happiness again as she threw herself around Adrien's neck.

"This is your party so why are you keeping company for a wall?" Girl chipped trying to press her shiny glossed lips on his cheek but he gently leaned away from the gesture. Displease shined in her eyes but she let it slip.

"You are supposed to be having fun with me, dancing. We would outshine everyone here!" Chloe announced taking a hold of Adrien's larger hand. Marinette's brows darted up at the boldness of other girls action.

"Chloe, even I need to have breaks… I have danced with you already for quite some time," Adrien told her not letting her pull him anywhere.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough! There will be slow dance soon…" She grinned blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to create puppy look. Adrien sighed and defeated pushed himself away from the wall but didn't instantly let her lead him away. Instead he turned to face Marinette with apologise painted all over his face.

"It was nice talking to you, Marinette. I'll catch with you later," He smiled before being dragged away. The raven haired girl couldn't do more but a wave while watching them disappear in sea of bodies.

The warmth from his presence however didn't fade away with his leave. The sudden compliments, flashed smiles, and small gestures of kindness. She noted them all. After being with hard boiled introvert in the past, Marinette had learned to pick up even the smallest things. It was good trait before but now it was working against her. Marinette flapped the collar of her jacket hoping to cool down a little bit. But it wasn't enough. With a frown she placed her empty glass on nearest table and headed to the exit. Out of this hall.

As she made her way across the 'dance floor' she noted how the blond and blonde shined as a pair in mid of everybody else. They really were beautiful individuals, suiting each other perfectly.

_They must be a thing_ , Marinette thought, remembering the familiarness of Chloe's action with Adrien and how he gave in to her. _Yeah, he is taken Marinette. Don't let your imagination run wild with this. It's not what you need right now. Especially not him!_ The girl bit her lip, heart beating unexpectedly lively in her chest. With irritation of her condition she speeded up and pushed out through the door in painfully bright corridor door closing behind her.

As Marinette let her eyes adjust to the light she breathed out heavily. She was out of breath actually. Eyes traveled down the hallways taking in the emptiness. The music's loud bass and students chats were echoing even through closed door. Marinette wiped palm across her forehead trying to cool down her face only to find that her hand were even hotter. With click on her tongue she walked down the hall. If she remembered right, there should be a bench right behind the corner. She could use some sitting right now.

In a moment she made a turn expecting to find another soulless hall with empty benches but surprisingly the nearest one was occupied. By the young red haired man from this morning. Marinette blinked few times just to make sure. He was all alone, earbuds in his ears calmly drawing in his sketch book and looked like he was too concentrated in his own zone to notice her appearing. Somehow Marinette was just running into all the new people she encountered today. Without further thinking she walked to him but didn't sit down yet.

"Hey…" She said hoping he would notice her despite his music, but he didn't react in any way. Marinette then waved her hand right next to his notebook trying to get his attention. It worked since the man snapped straight with quiet yelp of surprise. When he finally noticed her, met her eyes, he literally gaped at her for a whole second before ripping the earbuds out pleading to repeat what she had said.

"I was just wondering if you would mind if I join you?" Marinette said calmy, slightly amused by his reaction. The man looked around like trying to figure out what to do and then quickly pushed his bag off on the floor freeing space for her. With small nod of 'thank you' she sat down leaning her head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. The cooler air was now making contact with her skin, sending shivers down her arms and finally her breathing calmed down too.

"Why are you here all alone?" Marinette blunted out, feeling like breaking the silence.

"W-well, I don't really enjoy noisy parties... But my friends dragged me along against my will," the red head answered quietly as he pocketed the headphones.

Marinette let out half chuckle. "So you sneaked away here? Not that I can blame you." Marinette now turned to look at him just to find that she had all of his attention. She smiled.

"I wasn't eager to come here either…" she sighed letting her gaze drop in still opened sketchbook. There was illustration of some kind of autumn forest, beautiful and really detailed. In the middle of the roots of the biggest tree was hole from where a fox was peeking out, looking up at the down falling leaves. The sketch had a life in it, an untold story. Somehow it just captured her in it.

"Wow! Did you draw this right now?" Marinette asked, eyes still glued to the forest.

"It's just a doodle…" he said shaking his head. Somehow his voice sounded unapproving in Marinette's ears. "I have a habit of drawing things that come up in my mind while listening to music. It's nothing special…"

Marinette snapped her head in his direction, disbelieve all over her face. "Nothing special? That is amazing! I would have never come up with anything near this magnificent even if I tried!"

The man's eyes widened blush spreading all the way till his ears and he looked away. "Well you are designer and not illustrator so…" he stuttered awkwardly trying to deny her compliment.

"That's not the point! It's really beautiful…" Her eyes shined with honesty as she traced her finger across the paper. The man moved his notebook closer to him and ripped the page off. It came off effortlessly with clean edge. Next moment the paper was in Marinette's hands.

"You can have it…" He said quietly.

"Oh, this too?" Marinette chuckled flashing small playful smile. The man however seemed slightly confused by the statement so she added. "You didn't want your handkerchief back either."

The teal eyes widened for a moment catching up with conversation and he looked like ready to apologize. Marinette held out her palm, stopping him, calming him down.

"Thank you once again, then. However there is one more thing I would like to have…"

"Eh… And w-what it would be?" The redhead asked nervously, his shoulders tensing up slightly.

She smiled. "Would you give me your name?"

For Marinette's surprise this triggered genuinely happy smile from the man next to her, eyes filling with something she would classify as joy. She could bet that it had power to light a room and she simply couldn't look away.

He sighed out with relief and answered, "My name is Nathanael, but friends call me Nathan."

The girl's smile didn't leave her face as she raised her hand for a shake. Nathanael grabbed it lightly only to grip to be tightened in a firm shake by her.

"I'm Marinette. Sorry about this morning once again…"

"I know already…" The red head mouthed eyes locked with hers.

"Excuse me?" Marinette blinked.

"Ah! I mean… Umm… Your name, I knew it already…" Now he had blush rising up to his cheeks again and eyes trying to find another focus.

"Oh yeah… Alya tends to be loud time to time. Today wasn't exception," Marinette guessed chuckling lightly while letting go of Nathanael's hand.

"...that's right," he said quietly much toned down now. She noticed the switch. Wondering what had she said wrong only her train of thoughts being interrupted by screams and suddenly rushed out river of panicking students. They all were running away with exclamations of 'monster'.

Both of them jumped on their feet, but for different reasons. Marinette was ready to bolt off in opposite direction of the all runners, against the stream but a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to look over her shoulder just to see horrified Nathanael trembling with fear, eye casted to the floor.

"W-w-we too have to get away from here!" he suggested with shaking voice slightly tugging her in direction where everybody were running. Marinette had no time to lose, but turned to face him properly anyway.

"Alya is still there! She has bad habit to stay in the middle of the trouble just to get some material for her blog. I have to go and get her!" She peeled his hand off her and without further hesitation ran away. In the back of her mind she hoped that he wouldn't follow her and just joined the mass and got out safely.

As she got back to the door and peeked inside, the scene that she saw made her blood drain away from her face. On the stage was a person standing. Akumatized person, stylized headphones on his head and cds spinning in the air near his finger tips. Marinette's eyes widened and she felt shift in her purse. Looks like kwamis noticed him too. After half of year of silence and peace, dark butterfly was once again sent out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo much dialog... Kinda wanted them to interact more even though it might have felt rushed and pushed.  
> But thanks for reading through this chapter. Till the next (not appointed) time ^^
> 
> TBC.


End file.
